The Witches of East Arlen 2: Ward Rackly's unlikely Revenge
by ChadR-2014
Summary: Ward Rackley Returns but not against bobby since he believe is dead, put he grown up and update his nerd group into religious sect to Texan community. And their threat is up against called Rëalism that will get some popularity in arlen, few main characters are converted by two, And towns were in the "Magic vs Science war" over to mass conversions, until the "Magic" won...
1. Chapter 1 - The Conversion

The story starts with Dale, Joseph, Nancy, Carl Moss (That moss begin enforced his religious beliefs which make  
him as fanatic), Moss female Roommate and later John Redcorn, who recently converted to UFO religion named  
Rëalism, Peggy, Bill and later Hank himself converted to Bobby old so called nerd "Group" was named The Coven of  
Artemis which now named as Wiccan Texan Temple of Triple Goddness plus Horned God since bobby's old friend Ward  
is reborned and understand his group idea was claiming wrong because they were nerd group a long time ago, so  
reformed as undernamed Wiccan Texan Temple for shaering gardier wiccan ideas and beliefs. And both the groups are  
now declared religious war in texas grounds.

* * *

Six or Nine Months Earlier

So it now started happened at Middle school went Bobby, Connie, Joseph and other studnets are having event at  
school theather about joining a modern and alien religion named Rëalism and showing a video about being smart and  
intellegentall freedom and pro-same sex. So the event last twenty minutes and it get few students to get  
interested the religion, one of the few is Joseph which now hating his mental problems and he want curing his  
pyromania since his now sick of it since 7th grade. After that Bobby talking and criticize Jospeh having  
interested the alien religion, After that Joseph keep the flyer of joining the religion and later at Joseph home,  
He declared himself as Rëalian after his hatred of his stuipdity of being human so he praised Eloher-him a  
monothiestic alien god/goddness that according to rëalians make them tranhumans as their recent goal. So joseph  
keep flyer at his pillow for days until the right time that he need converted his parent to worship Eloher-him  
and Rëalian faith.

Later that he now revaled his new religion to his parents, Nancy is ok to repected his beliefs and angerly shock  
from dale for accusing the religion for money and make his son as "A slave". This caused Nancy angerly against  
Dale's option on his son new religion, Dale put even more criticize on his son new religion and cause to dale  
leaving the room and lead outside to get in van and leave to Moss home, so to plan to attack him and maybe killed  
him with shotgun as threat him from his son to leave him alone. So Dale finally find Moss home and knock at first  
and ring the doorbell to "Talk" him over, And moss looked at window and he running to phone to call police for  
hate crime and he done using the phone so that police come and arrested dale for attempted murder and extreme  
hate crime. Dale had enough wait for Moss so he go to his backyard by jumping over the fence, shoot the back door  
glass and Moss is hiding at bedroom from dale for hatred against him for flyer.

Dale found him, and capture his roommate under hostage and Moss said "The police must come here & needing here to  
arrested dale for attack me and my roommate". So police is now coming to arrested Dale,And some them are not  
going because some them hate the religion for "Being cult" despite the religion is sometimes peaceful just like  
mostly every other religions. While back at Moss house, Dale finally found Moss at bedroom closet and begin to  
trying to kill him, put distracted by police and Dale easily give up and send to him in police car and sent to  
prison for few days, And this because hank bail him out which likely not going to happen that Moss and his  
Roommate sued Dale for Religious Hate Crime because he did a event at school that about teach Realian beliefs and  
teachings and he said is just freedom of religion for not leaving his son beliefs alone as mom support it and  
still dale is against it. So after trial the judge declared dale gulty for ether hate crime or attempted couple  
murders of roommates, so he go get community service at Realian missionary until next several months, if not his  
will spending forty-five years in prison for hate crime and again attempted couple murders, so dale somehow will  
doing missionary work and eventally converted to alien religion for what he done to moss and his roommate. In  
next months Hank is happy and same time depressed that dale is converted to alien religion with his believe the  
religion is "For losers" as same time not bug him, bill and jeff for quiet beer time. So after bill go to work at  
military as now promoted as in-battlefield medic and mechnic as he same time become friends of wiccan captian and  
his squad of more wiccan except Neo-Romanic private for getting help during battle at mission in recent  
Amercian-involved war. So he privatly converted himself to wiccan faith with begin worshiped to horned god in  
hints and he barely attempted converted jeff to wiccan faith becaused same thing as moss intended converted the  
students to realian faith, which he still remebers that he and moss were roommates due moss previous Financial  
crisis.

So after attempts bill trying to converted jeff by hints of replace god with horned god if he thinks of faith, so  
he give up and he trying praying to horned god as he wishing jeff to become wiccan, In next day failed on jeff  
put getted hit peggy by so happens old friends become quickly interested in witchcraft due wicca become growing  
religion in converts at northen texas because green party politcan is female wiccan and few schools become wiccan  
private schools to equal genders. So bill now tell peggy that he wiccan too. So they now go to First Arlen Wiccan  
Temple of Triple Goddness with Horned God in usually Saturdays went Hank is sleep for Peggy. And the two just  
meeting at temple with 52 followers of adults that have two african gangsters males and 21 teens and 6 children,  
so one night the high priest Ward preaching his follower about there new rival of Realians for non-believing  
magic, "tacos that having too much peppers", civil religious rights in texas than wiccans want more civil  
religious rights in texas that it nearly success in northern texas but only this town is getting other religion  
is begin highly put slowly converting to their alien religion. And ward offically ended the meet to followers and  
both Bill and Peggy go home, Bill returned back to sleep and Peggy returned before Hank wake up and get mad at  
her for change religion, it didn't happen it's due so happens that hank had deep sleep bills before he go to bed,  
that get peggy returned to bed and go to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Conflicted

Later that Morning, Peggy finally now fatigue due of services at her Wiccan Temple are late of night, Hank barely notices her having sleeping problems and Telling her of his employee Joe Jack is somehow converted to wicca due of change to his personality and his own heart to devotion of Horned God. Peggy always saying Ok, Hank keep complaining about of Joe Jack religious change so Peggy ask Hank to let it go, Hank is mildly understand what wrong with Peggy as she said that word. Later at Retail Selling headquarters, Peggy is walk on front of entrance door and look of Female Green Party Politician picture and it even weirder is that some of her workers are start praying for course worshiping her as so-called Triple Goddess in Human form. Peggy ask the boss about the worker praying the picture for other purposes. He said she work helper for Humanity and now yet some aware of Politician's Cult of Personality is begin.

Later a bobby school, Moss is nearly closed to being fire as he refused to put pictures of female politician's around of school and her ideological text book around school. As some if his students and almost of staffs are forced converting to wiccan faith and also worshiping her as wiccan goddess due of her cult of personality. So moss is keeping force of limited the Realian text books around school if he need more converting the students. Until city government him doing that and force him to converted to Wiccan faith and Worship the female green politician as one of triple goddess, Moss after refused so he cleared exile from this county for his rest of years. So moss is "exiled" from the county and moved to other county so that his religious beliefs are free for now.

So few days passed and almost people in arlen except few residents who are either Realian or Non-wiccan are enforced converted to wiccan faith and forced to worship to female green politician as wiccan goddess or else. So one of residents are Khans family, Gribble family and Hank and Redcorn with several unnamed residents are not converted to wicca faith and worshiping the politician as wiccan goddess. Hank is now paranoid because of mail keep call him as wiccan and not Methodist and some of his workers enforced to worshiped that politician as his "Female lord" put Buck glad come in and help hank out of there as buck is one of townsfolk to against her racial "Witch views" on Buck, Hank and more who against her cult of personality.

So later at back alley Hank, Dale and Boomhauer is attempted to get Bill to stopped worshiping the politician and reconverted back to Christianity as want him back and now Hank accepted Dale's religion as they supported propane and some them are sane. So after forced bill to reconverted back to Christianity is mostly failed, but the concepts is successes eventually put didn't last that long as bill is almost mentally ill and he buy it so after that he called hank as retarded control freak and Hank along Dale and Jeff Boomhauer come in and vandalized him and his idols of horned god and female politician's picture were damaged and Peggy called police for his husband become, so after that event the three were sent to jail for short time and later sent them to conversion camp for anti-followers of wicca and people who refused to worship of the female politician. So The three are want to escape the camp and go back to arlen and go to mexico from the Texan government for captain oblivious, so they succeeded and they back their stuff and leaving texas to mexico for short time and later returned under new name in Spanish. And so after two years with new identities of three they returned to texas to visited the families and they converted to wicca [Actually pretended so they need get their friends and families out of texas as they can]. So they succeeded for Dale's family and Hank wife almost and half fail for friends and bobby put taken him and others out of texas.

So after that, Half of texas is become half wiccan in now whole north part and slowly begin converting south part of texas so the female politician want texas secede to make her goddess of texas itself along with wiccan elements, As rumors of online begin to leaking in texan grounds put police announced it hoax. Some texan including Hank himself it not buying it. So went Dale and Hank were at IHOP for giving them "Free Will", the group of friends and families are try to escaping the two and calling the authority to arrested them for kidnapping us and the whole group are sending back to their county which majority are Wiccans send the two to courted for deconverted them and forced the two to converted camp within week, if it failed the sentence will expand to a month to enforced conversion until they found path to summerland.

So the Court announced the two guilty for kidnapping is "sadistic" choice and against on freedom of religion, So they send to Conversion Camp along Moss's Roommate who mostly deconverted Realian Faith in favored to Wiccan one instead, Hank said "I'm just try getting my family "Back together", Let me and other out of here", No respond by camp's guards, Hank and Dale are forced slowly to converting at wiccan faith.

While at some texan university where The Green Politician is there for making coverage of seceding texas to make peaceful nation while under in close door, and she announced to make a Machine for making most electricity of new independent nation alternate power source will be project named "B.E.T.T.Y" and one questioner ask her name again as suffered dementia, She calling her name again as **Anna**, as she quickly announced for possibly making "Potions" for Pure or Raised Texans for Power in some three to four year away, It end the meeting with Anna yell "Free Texas under Wiccan deities" and Others yell same thing, She smiles [in ending of Chapter]...


	3. Chapter 3 - To be Freedom from USA

Six days later

Now since Hank and Dale are still in conversion camp for attempted kidnapped their former friends and family, He and Dale with Moss's roommate are try to escape the camp and get to kidnapped them again said Hank, Put Dale and Moss's Roommate's said "You idiot, this why you and dale himself get caught and take by police because [Hank] you are not so different by haters who against Dale's Religion" by Moss's Roommate. Hank is having reason to be idiot and pretending converted myself to Wicca just to see my family again. So his plan worked, He leaves the camp is he found the summerland in him (Still part his plan), Dale said "Good luck my friend".

While back his old neighborhood where Nancy and Joseph gribbles are now converted into Wicca and Anna's Cult of Personality just to accepted the now north Texan society's religion and Joseph's just for being get friends again. Bobby hill is respect the wiccan faith put still not Anna's Cult of Personality and he did this to pretended to be wiccan. And next Day Hank returned to home, And found the place mostly normal excepted pictures of Anna, Horned God in living room, Triple Goddess in Bedroom and Bathroom. Hank just said "I changed my error of being bigoted and reasoning myself for my wife."

Peggy said "Nice, and Ladybird is just fine about being "freedom" since you are gone", Hank is somewhat not pleased about ladybird being "free" since "longtime". He instead slap her, He gradates her for doing the "Right thing" [This is because of camera were installed the city government for not "being smarter"]. At back of Conversion camp where Moss's Roommate is be deannounced the Realin faith and favor the Wiccan one as see it evil and not "ethical". She leave the picture and leaving Dale in tortured to death for him to being not magical favor and Horned God hater. While later Hank is still pretending to be wiccan just be likable at Work as majority of his worker are now wiccan including his Hispanic worker Enrique who have Hispanic version of Wiccan sect since President and Goddess Wannabe Anna have creating new wiccan religious groups just to be worship to herself.

He pretending to smiley at work until he found Strickland about it change went i was gone, Strickland said "Yea, yea you did, So go to work". He work and he keep remind himself he still Methodist and not wiccan. So he went back home his family and friends are give him welcome back party from conversion camp. He have great time and still thinking to keep his family and his friends only out of his state. So later that night, He buying sleeping pills from store, he later returned to his car, and looking car mirror and looked himself for shaming what he did so he keep the pills of his nation decided to civil war or something like that. So he now deannounced the Methodist faith and regrading his problems into Anna the one of Triple Goddess instead along with Horned God too.

He returned home and watched the tv if football is on put since he was gone the media in his state is almost change with religious channel with Anna and wiccan faith, And abandoned christian protestant and evangelism bias in favor of Wiccan channel since Anna converted former protestant evangelists to her being and he see happiness in light, he now changed person until his workplace is closed to protested the american government intelligent on humanity future and demand Texas independence from America "Stupid cursed society". Hank was stocked by his and give it mixed view about texas freedom and sometimes criticized american politics and society is not going back is he ask his family to protested at Washington DC to protested the government. And ends mostly people of Texas want demands Texas as "Wiccan Republic" from "American Anti-Intelligent views". It took eleven day of being non-violent put some police and swat teams are attacking them for protection of president, put in next day Anna is now better attack them so to get president attention that they are serious.

It did cause the president attention and better announced the country will get Independence Referendum in next four months so if they give three choices, The options are 1.) As to be as Wiccan Independent Nation, 2.) Wiccan Autonomous Republic or 3.) Remain as State for years to come. So back the Hill family as Hank thankfully show the american government that texas is still have big heart, So in next for months the results is getting 3.5/4 to 1 and .5/4 are to 3 and somehow .006/4 to 2 so that will leave the nation within two weeks and America loss a star from their flag leaving forty-nine states. So at Arlen they have parade for finally get texas independence from United States. At hill's home lot of their friends and other hills family relative except Cotton and Jericho Hill are there to see this. Hank said "**I'm glad to see my old friends completely and I more miss my family those years for my life**" and pray to Anna and other wiccan lords as hill give a party for freedom.

While at converted camp, Dale miraculously escape from guards and leading to arlen to see everyone he know and he unaware that texas is seceding from union within two weeks. And later Anna is now the states power as she want, and after that she start to begin planning to built B.E.T.T.Y and start making, testing the products and give them to public much later so she get out her throw thus she not too hypocritical for the citizens and claiming is sign of Triple Horn Goddess and Horn God...


End file.
